


Sparks Fly

by anaeifly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaeifly/pseuds/anaeifly
Summary: Cas can't stop thinking about Anna--or, more specifically, about Anna with Dean. Set right after the episode in which Anna goes back in time and the boys follow her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey there y'all! So. I found this in the notes on my phone...I wrote it about a year ago and I can honestly say I'm not sure where I was going with it. I still think it's pretty cute, though. So enjoy, and let me know what you guys think! ~ana

It's past midnight and Dean and Castiel are in the Impala, driving to a motel. Sam is stretched out in the back, sleeping, and Castiel can't stop thinking about Anna. Or, to be more precise, about Anna with Dean. The cause of this is not exactly difficult to determine; this had been the first time he'd seen Anna since her imprisonment, and it had brought up memories of his own reeducation.   
Castiel had confessed to many things during that time--to so many, in fact, that he didn't even remember half of them. Most of those confessions had been lies told in the vain hope that they would make the torture end, but one in particular stuck out to him, then and now. Shortly after he had met Dean, he had told one of his siblings that he found the Righteous Man to be intriguing--a loyal, caring man with a beautiful, if troubled, soul. The Guides had somehow discovered this statement and used it to imply that Castiel desired that Dean do...things to him--things that Castiel had not even fully understood at the time. It was not until the reeducation was over that it occurred to him that his guides may have been correct.   
"Why Anna?" Castiel asked abruptly, breaking the silence. "I've been wondering that for some time. She is not so different from...from the rest of us." The pause is nearly imperceptible, but Castiel worries that Dean will notice it nonetheless. He always seems to be surprising Castiel that way.   
"Why Anna what?" Dean mutters absently, and Castiel doesn't need to see his thoughts to know that he's thinking of his mother still.  Castiel swallows.   
"Of all the angels," he tries again, "why did you choose to--know--Anna?"  
Dean's arm jerks so hard they nearly drive off the road. Quickly righting the wheel, he sputters, "What the hell kind of a question is that?"  
Castiel knows it's not really a fair question. Dean shouldn't have to explain himself to anyone, and certainly not to Castiel. But he has so many desires when it comes to Dean, desires he still doesn't even know how to put into words, and he just wants to understand for once. He feels like a fledgling again, not knowing what to say or how to say it, and it frustrates him to no end. "I am simply curious as to what it was about her that you found so enthralling."   
This is not exactly a lie, but it's not the whole truth either, and he wonders if Dean can tell, for he gives Castiel a strange glance before answering. "I guess it was because she just seemed so human. Not like the rest of your dickhead siblings." He shoots Castiel another sideways glance before adding, "But Cas, seriously, dude, why would you want to know something like that? I mean, with her dead and everything...doesn't it just kind of mess with your head?"  
This is not helping. At all. "I just want to understand. Seeing Anna made me think of my own imprisonment, and there was so much that happened then that I didn't --" All of the words spill out of Castiel in a rush, without his conscious consent, and he knows he is saying far too much, and a large part of him just wants to keep going. He makes himself stop before he loses control completely, though, cutting himself off in the middle of his sentence.    
To his surprise, Dean pulls the car over to the side of the road. After staring at Castiel for a long moment, he gets out of the Impala. Once outside, he looks back in at Castiel, who hasn't moved. "Come on, man. I don't want to wake up Sam."  
Castiel reluctantly follows Dean, feeling apprehensive. Once they are both leaning against the side of the car, Dean says, "So that's what happened when you went to Bible Camp way back when." While he speaks, he looks at the sky rather than Castiel, and Castiel feels his heartbeat pick up from Father only knows what. There are too many emotions running through him right now to even catalog, let alone comprehend.    
"I don't follow."  
Dean shoots him a look that says, quite clearly, 'We both know that's not true.' "Why don't you just tell me why you really want to know about me and Anna, Cas?" he asks, turning to look at Castiel full on. "The truth."  
Castiel stares at Dean, the latter's intense green eyes making a promise that Castiel doesn't have to fully understand to want fulfilled. He takes a deep breath before answering. "I don't know," he says truthfully. "I only know that when I found out about you and Anna..." Castiel hesitates, looking away from Dean. "I wanted to hurt her for it. I didn't want to think about you with her, but it was all I could think about, for a time. Seeing her--it brought that up again." He lets the silence settle between them, waiting for Dean's judgment.   
After a long moment, Dean speaks. "Cas. Cas, look at me." Castiel isn't entirely sure he wants to do that, but he does it anyway. Dean's expression is unreadable, but he swallows hard when he catches Castiel's eye. "You want to know the truth, Cas, the main reason I slept with Anna was because I didn't think I had a snowball's chance with you and I figured she was the next best thing." He takes a step closer to Castiel, keeping their eyes locked together. "Thing is," he continues when they are about an inch apart, "I was wrong. You two don't compare at all." Before Castiel can really process this, Dean closes the little remaining space between them and presses their lips together, and Castiel momentarily loses his ability to think.  


End file.
